


Smile

by kittiegirl1616



Series: Kinktober 2019 [26]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Begging, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Katsuki Yuuri is weak to Yuri's smiles, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Smiles, Smiley Yuri Plisetsky, Top Yuri Plisetsky, Yuri Plisetsky Is A Little Shit, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 00:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21290867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616
Summary: Yuri smiles.Kinktober 2019 Day 26: Smiles and Orgasm denial
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Kinktober 2019 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1499939
Kudos: 111





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to let y’all know some pretty Spooktacular news! I have a discord! And it’s dedicated solely to my fics! If you want exclusive updates, a chance to give your own input into something I’m writing, or a chance to just chat with me, please come check it out! I have sections where I’ve linked things for you, sections where you can ask me questions, and sections where you can just chat and share memes! I hope you come and at least check out my discord! I’ll leave the link down below for you!
> 
> https://discord.gg/nwaKnTK

“Please! Please, please, please, please!”

Yuri smiles. "Not yet. A little bit longer." 

Groaning, he arches back as he once again is denied his orgasm. "Please! Please, please, please!" Only pleas fall from his lips as he’s too worked up to do much more.

“Yuuri, look at me.” A soft croon brings Yuuri’s eyes back to Yuri’s face. “That’s it; good boy.” The bright smile spreads once more and it makes Yuuri crazy.

“Please! Please,  _ please _ , please!” The hand on his cock is working him into a frenzy and the smile on his lover’s face isn’t helping.

“You’re doing so well, Yuuri. You’re my good boy.”

“Please, Yuri!” Finally, words break through his almost incoherent mind. “Please!” He sobs. “Please let me cum! Please!”

“Tell me why I should let you cum, Yuuri.”

“Please! You-you smile so pretty! Makes me tingle all over! Please, Yuri! Please!”

“You like my smile?” 

Yuuri’s breath catches when the hand speeds up. “Yes! Yes, please! Love your smile!”

“Cum.” The brightest smile appears on his face. That breathtaking smile is all it takes and Yuuri cums with a scream. As he’s coming down, he notices that the smile hasn’t dimmed, but turned a bit smug. “I told you that I could make you feel good.”

**********

“I take it you two had a good vacation?” Victor raises an eyebrow when he takes in Yuri and Yuuri’s appearances. To his surprise, Yuri beams and Yuuri hides his face.

“Ugh. Never again!” Yuuri grouses, turning and practically running to his room.

“What happened?” Victor asks, his mind going back to all the hickeys on Yuuri’s neck.

Yuri chuckles. “He’s weak for smiles apparently.” He walks off after Yuuri, low chuckles escaping him as he walks down the hallway.

_ What in the world…?  _


End file.
